Terima Kasih Balkon
by The Silver Fire
Summary: Terima kasih balkon, karena telah memberi Kise ruang untuk mengagumi kehebatan Aomine. Terima kasih balkon, untuk memberi Kise pelajaran tentang artinya mencintai. Terima kasih balkon, untuk menyadarkan Kise jika dia memiliki hati. Walaupun dengan cara mematahkannya. [AoKi]


Fanfiksi pertama di fandom Kuroko no Basuke. Mohon bantuan, semuanya!

* * *

Kise masih berdiri di sana. Banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang di balkon tak berhasil mengusiknya untuk terus menatap ke arah pemuda hitam—maaf, tan yang masih berkutat dengan benda bulat berwarna _orange_ yang juga tak pernah lepas dari pandangannya. Sambil bertopang dagu, Kise bergumam,

"Andai aku bisa bicara dengannya…."

* * *

_**Terima Kasih Balkon**_

_Kuroko no Basuke milik_**_Tadatoshi Fujimaki_**

_**Terima Kasih Balkon **milik__ The Silver Fire_

_Klise, nista, AU, OOC, ceritanya bak shoujo manga, masa-masa Teiko, sho-ai terselubung_

* * *

Esok harinya pun tak berubah. Masih dari balkon yang sama, dengan pemandangan yang sama pula. Sepertinya memandangi Aomine—pemuda tan tadi—adalah rutinitas Kise. Tak beda jauh dengan Kise, sepertinya Aomine juga menulis 'basket' pada jadwal kegiatannya sehari-hari. Mereka sama-sama mempunyai kegiatan yang jika dilewatkan sehari saja, maka akan timbul perasaan janggal di hati masing-masing.

Rupanya Dewi Kwan Im sedang berpihak pada Kise. Tidak sengaja, Dewi menjatuhkan vas-nya dari langit dan satu tetes airnya membasahi helaian pirang Kise—ah, bukan, saya cuma bercanda. Lagipula, yang membawa keberuntungan kan Dewi Fortuna. Tapi keberuntungan memang sedang menguntitnya.

Kise memekik kegirangan ketika sensei mengumumkan bahwa jam olah raga kali ini kelasnya dan kelas Aomine tergabung dalam satu kelompok dalam rangka Jum'at bersih. Setelah pulang nanti, mungkin Kise bisa seharian menggumamkan lagu anak-anak Titan-titan di Dinding.* (Kebiasaan Kise saat merasa senang)

Kise mendapat jatah membersihkan daerah sekitar Pohon Tanjung di halaman sekolah. Aomine berada tujuh meter di belakangnya. Di sela-sela kegiatan sapu-menyapunya, sesekali Kise menengok kebelakang, lalu dengan cepat menghadap depan ketika mata keduanya saling bertemu. Belum sempat Kise merencanakan bagaimana cara mendekati idolanya, sang idola sudah datang dan menghampirinya duluan. Demi _escargot_ yang pernah Kise muntahkan! Jantung Kise seolah mau copot!

Gugup, Kise dengan kikuk mengangkat tangan kanan, ingin menyapanya dengan kalimat _hai, cuaca hari ini cerah, ya?_ Mereka berkenalan, lalu saling jatuh cinta. Setelah lulus mereka menikah dan mempunyai dua anak kembar. Mereka pindah ke desa dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Dalam mimpimu, Kise.

Aomine semakin dekat. Kise menyipitkan matanya karena melihat sinar meyilaukan dari Aomine. Seingat Kise, kulit daki—ehem, dim Aomine tidak pernah terlihat secemerlang ini. Kise sempat menebak kalau Aomine telah mengganti sabunnya yang dulu dengan sabun sanlek, yang slogannya _bersih bersinar, sanlek!_ Tapi ia urungkan untuk berpikir seperti itu karena ia melupakan fakta bahwa Aomine kini tengah berjalan membelakangi matahari terbit.

Tiga langkah lagi. Dua langkah lagi. Satu langkah lagi. Aomine tepat di hadapannya. Hati Kise dag-dig-dug-dog tak karuan. Pipi Kise merona, terpana dengan aura keren laki-laki di depannya. Di matanya Aomine memang pria paling tampan—nomor dua setelah dirinya sendiri tentu saja. Tangannya bergetar seiring dengan sapunya yang juga ikut bergetar.

"Se-se-se-se sela…"

_[SREK SREK]_

"Ada layang-layang tersangkut di atas kepalamu. Apa kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, nona? Lagipula apa ini bisa disebut layang-layang, maksudku plastik bekas Indom*ret berbentuk belah ketupat ini apa bisa disebut layang-layang.."

_[kedip-kedip]_

Aomine pun berlalu untuk membuang layang-layang dan meninggalkan Kise yang masih terjebak dalam dunia fantasinya. Otaknya tersendat sampai beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tiga detik

Empat detik

Lima detik

Dan saat otaknya telah selesai memproses kejadian tak terduga tersebut, Kise berteriak,

"AKU INI LAKI-LAKI TAHU!"

* * *

Entah kali keberapanya Kise memandang Aomine dari balkon yang sama. Walaupun sedikit keki karena tadi pagi ia dianggap perempuan oleh sang idola, tetapi kejadian tadi pagi merupakan kali pertamanya mendengar suara Aomine. Suara Aomine terus berdengung di gendang telinganya. Kise memandang Aomine yang sedang bermain basket dengan latar bunga-bunga berwarna pink dan kuning yang bermekaran. Sampai suatu ketika bunga-bunga pink dan kuning itu layu dan tertiup angin.

Seorang pemuda—yang ia ketahui sebagai teman sekelas Aomine, Kuroko Tetsuya—berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Aomine yang sedang men_dribble_ bola dan bersiap melakukan _shooting_ dikejutkan dengan sebuah tarikan dari belakang punggungnya sehingga bola yang dilemparnya tidak masuk ke dalam ring. Sepasang tangan mungil tengah memeluk Aomine dari belakang. Aomine menyentuh punggung tangan yang terasa dingin itu sambil menunduk, terlalu rendah sampai ekspresinya tidak terlihat. Aomine berbalik ke belakang dan merengkuh pemuda bertubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya. Entah apa yang mereka katakan, Kise dibuat penasaran karenanya.

Kise sering melihatnya di shoujo manga yang ia baca. Seorang gadis tiba-tiba memeluk laki-laki yang disukainya, si laki-laki membalas perasaan si gadis dengan memeluknya. Mereka berpelukan dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam. Jika sudah begitu, maka sebentar lagi akan ada adegan klimaks di mana mereka berdua menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman mesra. Kise takut membayangkan hal itu terjadi di hadapannya. Kakinya lemas, napasnya tertahan.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kise merasa menyesal tidak langsung pulang ke rumah begitu sekolah usai. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kise merasa sesak yang amat sangat di dadanya.

* * *

[Keesokan harinya]

Kise menopang dagu dengan wajah tertekuk—bukan tertekuk secara harfiah tentu saja. Sebelumnya, pendingin ruangan kelasnya tidak pernah membuatnya kedinginan. Tapi entah mengapa saat ini tangan Kise merasakan dingin yang amat sangat. Dingin yang bahkan terasa menusuk sampai ke dadanya.

Beberapa anak bersorak kegirangan karena guru yang mengajar jam pertama berhalangan untuk hadir. Walaupun begitu, Kise tidak begitu peduli dengan hal-hal di sekelilingnya saat ini. Saat ketua kelas—Akashi Seijuro—memerintahkan salah satu teman sekelasnya untuk menyalakan LCD di kelas, ia tidak peduli. Saat LCD mulai hidup, ia tidak peduli. Barulah saat anak perempuan kecil yang berbicara dengan bahasa Rusa—eh, Rusia, ia peduli.

Layar LCD memperlihatkan seekor beruang yang sedang mengejar seorang anak kecil bertudung merah jambu. Tetapi yang ditangkap oleh mata Kise adalah beruang dengan wajah Aomine Daiki dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang berlarian menggunakan tudung merah jambu. Sepertinya halusinasi Kise telah sampai ke level berat.

Kise bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ditutupnya pintu dengan perlahan. Kembali ia berdiri di balkon yang merupakan tempat tujuannya usai pulang sekolah. Kalau dulu ia berdiri di balkon dengan wajah sumringah, maka kini ia berdiri di balkon dengan kepala tertunduk, mencengkeram pinggiran balkon. Cairan bening menjatuhi punggung tangannya. Semakin erat cengkeramannya, semakin deras air mata yang keluar. Isakan-isakan kecil juga keluar dari bibirnya. Mungkin mulai hari ini ia tidak akan tinggal di sekolah setelah bel berbunyi.

* * *

Kise pulang lebih cepat dari yang lain. Ia memperlebar langkah kakinya dan berjalan sambil menunduk, berusaha menghindar dari wajah Aomine Daiki saat bermain basket. Takut jika Kise tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, ia malah menabrak seseorang. Seseorang dengan kulit gelap dan rambut biru tua. Kise mengatakan maaf dengan sangat pelan, entah lawan bicaranya bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Tunggu," Kata Aomine sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Kise yang berusaha kabur secepat mungkin. Kise menunduk dalam-dalam. Aomine pun masih belum mengatakan apapun. Keheningan yang cukup lama sampai,

"Aku sudah minta maaf. Biarkan aku pergi, Aomine-cchi." Entah Aomine sadar atau tidak, suara Kise sedikit bergetar saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Tangan Kise bergerak berusaha lepas dari tangan Aomine. Rupanya usaha Kise membuahkan hasil.

'Aomine-cchi?' Batin Aomine bertanya.

"Oi, kubilang tunggu!" Aomine kembali menahan pergelangan tangan Kise yang terasa dingin. Kini punggung Kise bergetar.

"Kise Ryouta 'kan?" Eh?!

Kise menoleh, menunjukkan matanya yang merah dan ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya. Sementara Aomine masih memasang senyum lembut di wajahnya.

"Kau yang selalu memperhatikanku dari balkon di atas sana 'kan?" Ya, tentu saja. Orang sebodoh Aomine pun pasti sadar jika hampir tiap sore ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Kise dibuat kikuk karenanya. Dengan lengan kemejanya, Aomine mengelap ingus Kise. Ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk menghapus jejak air mata Kise. "Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau takut padaku heh?"

Manik madu Kise membulat. Rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya. Aomine sadar akan hal itu dan ikut memerah. Hening untuk beberapa saat. Sampai tawa Kise memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Lalu berganti dengan senyuman sendu. Bisa berbicara dengan Aomine saja sudah membuat Kise senang. Sepertinya terlalu berlebihan jika Kise mengharapkan lebih.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Aomine-cchi." Senyum Kise mengembang saat mengatakannya. Menyembunyuikan rasa sakit dalam hatinya. Tidak ingin tahu tentang siapa itu Kuroko dan apa hubungannya dengan Aomine. Langkah Kise terhenti karena sepasang lengan Aomine melingkari pinggangnya. Menenggelamkan wajahya dalam helaian pirang Kise.

"Aku, eng begini sebenarnya sudah lama aku, ck bagaimana mengatakannya," Kise menyentuh punggung tangan Aomine sambil tersenyum. Kise berbalik untuk melihat wajah Aomine. Tampan dan berani, begitulah yang dipikirkan Kise. Sedikit aneh memang. Tanpa sadar Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kise, berusaha menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, Aomine menggesekkan hidungnya dengan perlahan. Mereka masih berpelukan, di bawah sinar matahari terbenam. Kise merasa _déjà vu_, rasanya ia pernah melihat adegan ini sebelumnya.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama melihatmu, Kise Ryouta." _BLUSH! _Seketika wajah Kise kembali merona. Tetapi seketika itu juga ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Kalau begitu siapa Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Hah? Oh, maksudmu si Tetsu," Hati Kise tertusuk ketika tahu Aomine memanggil Kuroko denga nama kecilnya. "dia itu sepupuku. Biarpun usianya sama denganku, tetapi dia itu benar-benar kekanak-kanakan. Kemarin dia hampir menangis karena kehabisan _vanilla shake_ di kios depan sekolah."

"Jadi begitu rupanya." Kise salah tingkah sendiri.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyukaiku, eh? Jadi saat aku memeluk Tetsu kau cemburu, ya?" Seringai setan ala Aomine di anime muncul. (Sumpah, seringai Aomine di anime itu minta ditampar)

Kise terdiam. Ia langsung memeluk Aomine dan menghirup aroma badannya dalam-dalam.

"Ew, kau bau, Aomine-cchi!" Kise melepaskan diri dari pelukan Aomine. Ia berlari untuk menghindari Aomine yang sudah memamerkan ketiaknya dan siap membungkam mulut Kise dengan ketiaknya yang bau itu. "Jangan lari, Kisee!"

Dan begitulah akhir dari kisah ini. Pernyataan cinta Aomine berakhir dengan aksi kejar-kejaran berlatar belakang sinar mentari senja dan diiringi lagu india. Rupanya lagu india itu adalah ringtone ponsel Aomine. Dan balkon yang Kise gunakan untuk mengamati Aomine menjadi saksi mereka berdua. Walaupun kisah mereka berdua seperti shoujo manga yang pernah Kise baca, tetapi ia tidak keberatan dengan itu.

**END**

* * *

_* Titan-Titan di Dinding :_

_Titan-titan di dinding  
Diam-diam merayap  
Datang satu manusia  
SLURP!  
Langsung dilahap_

* * *

**A/N**

Sotsugyou Omedetou! *tebar confetti*

Hohoho, para kakak kelas telah pergi. Sekarang panggil saya kakak pertama, wahai para adik kelas! /halah  
Jadi berasa kayak Ayano /salah fandom oi/gak nyambung

Class meeting hampir berakhir! Tetapi masih ada bazaar di depan mata :'3

Oh, ada yang ngerasa kenal dengan cover pic saya? Itu sekolah saya :D /gak ada yang tanya

Maaf kalau feel waktu bagian terakhir gak kerasa, soalnya saya ngetiknya di dalem kelas.

Special thanks, untuk Mama Editor(terima kasih sudah menolak tawaran murakise saya dan terima kasih tabletnya), kembaran Anisa Phantomhive yang gak jadi ganti pen name(untuk ikut-ikut menolak tawaran murakise), dan untuk Alvin(terimakasih untuk lagu SPLASH FREE yang kau nyanyikan setiap hari. Gak nyambung memang, tapi tak apalah)

Daaaaaan Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kise Ryouta-san X3 *nari piring* Moga-moga tambah-tambah, deh!


End file.
